movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet
Transcript Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet WalkthroughPajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRBs9Ld7YbY (special begins) Pajama Sam: Not so fast evil doer, It's jail for you, You tasty villain. (CRUNCH!) Pajama Sam: You and your chocolate chip gang are through. (CRUNCH!) Sandy: How many cookies have you eaten? Bradley: Lots in the box, mom. Rompo: Eating cookies is hard work. Tongueo: No matter how many you try out. (Walter burps) Winter: Excuse you. Elroy: But luckily, There's one more left. Penny Ling: So lucky you. Since you've eaten 19 boxes of cookies so far. Pipsqueak: One more box and then we'll have 20 box tops. Num Nums: Lucky you. Because you've got 20 boxes of cookies. Stephen Squirrelsky: And we'll get the Pajama Man action figure with titanic elbow thrust. Slappy: No doubt about it. Skippy: Can't wait. Andrew: I'm so excited. Amy: Oh, Can we give this a rest? Harry: Because this is what Andrew has asked for, because he likes Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam movies. Sam's Mom: Guys, It's almost time for dinner. Earl: That means we're hungry. Pajama Sam: Oh boy, I don't feel good. Stinky: Poor Sam. (Box shakes) Cat: What was that? Dog: I don't know, Cat. Pooh: That wasn't me, Is it? Piglet: No, Pooh. (We look in the box) Tigger: What's going on in there? (POOF!) Eeyore: See? (Cookies went away) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Cookies are alive and got away. Christopher Robin: I don't believe it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it! First they spoil the dinner, Now they've gone across trouble somewhere else. Sandy: Why, those terrible cookies! Tallulah: Oh, If I was only a bigger rodent, I'll show them. Charlie Chipmunk: Because they must have disappeared like magic. Rupert: Someone need to stop them. Jaq: We'd better stop them. Pajama Sam: Someone like... Pajama Sam! PPGs: Yay! Darla: You don't look like him. Wallace: Well, not without your cape yet. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Not again. Where did you put your cape now? Sandy: It's here somewhere, I think. Penny: But with the help of... (BOOM!) Mrs. Lovers! Sunil: And with the idea of... (BOOM!) Ultra Sunil! Pajama Sam: Thanks. Giggles: And also... (BOOM!) Apron Girl! Jimmy: Let's find it now. Cuddles: Right-o. (We looked around) Pepper: It's here somewhere. Sapphire: It's not here. Flea: Not here either. Anais: Oh, Come on. Where is it? Darwin: It shouldn't have wandered off. Pajama Sam: Aha! Gumball: We found it. Pajama Sam: (puts it on) All right, Cookies, Your dinner spoiling days are over. Pajama Sam and friends are on their way. Roo: To stop you from escaping. (We head on our mission) Kanga: Here we go. (We entered the pantry) Bernice: Any sign of them? (We hear giggling) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. That's the cookies. Robert: Okay, This is no time for jokes. Where are you hidden? Tanya Mousekewitz: We know you're here. (SHUT) Eds: Hey! Courage: Oh, I knew this would happen. When my name is Christopher Lloyd. And it's not. Dexter: Yeah. When he played Doc Brown in Back to the Future and Judge Doom in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Jenny Wakeman: And even Rasputin from Anastasia and Fester from The Addams Family. Zim: The door's locked and it's dark in here. Gir: Anyone got a match? (Giggling was heard) Eilonwy Quollie: This is no time for games, Crumbs. Eddie: Yeah. Stop fooling around. (Suddenly they touched us and we laugh) (suddenly) Rocky: (laughs) Hey, Cut it out! Andrina: (laughs) It tickles! Katrina: Hey, Where you taking us? (they disappear) (We Gut Wrench Scream) (plummeting) Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet (the title is seen) (We landed, SPLAT) (on the ground) Danny: Where are we? Stanz: I'm not sure. Einstein: Looks like... Cuties: Party! Ellie: It is. Look at all the dancing sweets. Gabby: Yummy. Pickle: Looky, I found a box top. Merl: Nice. Gull: If we collect all 20 of these... Speckle: Does that mean something? Luna: We'll get the Pajama Man action figure with titanic elbow thrust. Reba: That's a good choice. Griff: Welcome S.S.A.M.? Excuse me, You spell Sam's name wrong. Darnell: Let us fix that. Robbie: Wait. Does it stand for something? Bunnie: A name, I suppose? Ice Cream Cone: Oh, It stands for Snacks & Sweets Aggressive Majority. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. (Johnny Bravo does the Monkey) (the PPGs dance) (The Fantasy Girls of USA disco) (the Eds dance) (Josephine dances) (the kittens dance) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew! Break it down! Break down the nut! Whoosh! (the Junkyard Gang party) Rocky: (CRUNCH, GULP, BURP) Excuse me. Cheese giblets are good. Andrina: (BITE, SWALLOW, BELCH) Sorry. Foods are good. Isaac: Darn. The door is blocked by this giant cake. Juliet: How do we get past it? Dog: I'll handle that. Cat: So will I. (Dog ate it up in fast speed) (with Cat helping) Cat: Gosh. That was a little too much. Dog: But tasted good, Cat. (We prepared to leave) (and depart) Rocky: Thanks for the party everyone, But we should be going now. It's almost dinner time and we just don't wanna spoil it. Andrina: Oops. (The sweets stopped dancing, Gasps and looked at us) Katrina: Uh-oh. Panda: Did we mention that Sam's mother made broccoli? Floral: I think it's something we said. (Sweets gasps more) Shag: Guess we shouldn't have said that. (Sweets were sore at us) Paw: Look, We can explain. Maw: Please don't get angry at us. Ice Cream: Traitors! Wallace: Oh heck! Sweets: Jail! Zoe: Let's get out of here! Thumbelina: Oh dear. Stay back. We warn you. Big C: Back! Back, guys! Back! We warned you! Narrator: Uhhh... (Uhhh) (We been put into separate cells) (so that we couldn't escape) Chocolate Bar: You can just wait here in jail until your trial next month, Healthy gang. Ren: Next month?! Stimpy: But it's almost dinner time. Rocko: No! You can't do this to us! Chocolate Bar: Tell it to the fudge. Now excuse me, I gotta get back to the party. (Went off) Tra-la-la-la-la. Sheila Fox: Get us out of here! (We look firmly at some of them) Rocky: Oh, Come on. Don't look at us that way. Andrina: We're sorry for messing things up. Robert: If you hadn't say the spoil word and vegetation, We won't be in this mess. Tanya Mousekewitz: Now we'll all be slaves. Rocky: But found another box top. Andrina: That's what helps us. Floret: Spoils happens a lot. Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Who are you? Sandy: You must be Floret, a broccoli type food. Floret: Yes. Are you political prisoners too? Mario: No, we're heroes, and not prisoners. Luigi: We kinda accidentally said that we don't wanna spoil the dinner. Peach: So accidents do happen. Floret: You see, The sweets don't always get along with better foods. Daisy: Oh, so that's why. Booker: Who you calling food? We're animals. Coco Bandicoot: And the others are humans. Rodney Copperbottom: And robots. Cappy: And other characters too. Lawrence: Now, How can we get that key? Gloria: By throwing something at it? (Sandra tries to pull a cracked candy cane loose) (and pulls with all her might with Douglas, Britney, Alfred, and Emmie helping) (PUNCH, SNAP!) (like magic) Sandra: Whoops. Didn't mean to break it. Douglas: It was an accident. Britney: Good thing it's peppermint. Thumbelina: That's my middle name. (Rocky and Andrina laugh) Emmie: Makes perfect sense. Alfred: Just a joke. But the candy cane is useful for something. Britney: Yes, and since Alfred carries a piece of straw in his mouth, our dad carries a fake cigarette in his mouth. Christian: What are these little chocolate things? Thomas: They taste like chocolate buns. Elizabeth: Boys, These are bonbons. George: Oh, sorry, mother. (Christian targets the bonbon at the key) Fredwin: Got it. (TOSS, It hit the key) Reba Pollyanna: Got that. Jessie: But I can't reach it. My arms aren't long enough. Priscillia: Who will reach it? Marie: Wait. I know. (Uses the candy cane to get it) Toulouse: Good choice. Berlioz: You got it! Marie (Kitten): Good work. Juliet: What about the candy cane? Isaac: It's tasty for us to have. (George crunches it up, GULP) (BURP) George: Minty taste. Thomas: Yummy. (We open the lock) (together) (OPEN) Donkey Kong: Ta-da. Jiminy: Hey, We're free. Timothy Q. Mouse: Piece of cake. (We open each lock) (to free us all) Floret: You did it. Now let's get outta here before they come back. Fender: And quickly. (We escape) Bigweld: We're free. (We stop and gasps) Lillian: Food troupes. Stephenie: Dodge. (We hide) Aunt Fanny: Shh. Floret: I've got to get to the food pyramid as quickly as possible. I'm suppose to be a the peace conference with the other delegates. Thank you so much for getting me outta there, Guys. You are heroes. Diesel: It's our pleasure. (She went off) (and left) Fat Albert: The troop won't see us. We're fine now. Monica: Believe it or not. (We found another box top, 3/20) Russell: Aha. (Simon farts) Darby: Oh snap. Danny: Simon. Eck. Luna: Gross. Narrator: A little later... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ehMUKdgmiEOQw-oMWP1766aOnzq2gL91 (A little later) (We cough and sputtered) (while cleaning poor Simon up) Stanz: Powder goes on his bottom, Danny. Danny: I'm trying. (SLAP, SMACK!) Rocko: Ouch! Einstein: Oh! Heffer: Watch out! (KICK!) Danny: Doh! Stanz: Ooh! (Simon pees) (by mistake) Einstein: Look out! (we dodge) Filbert: Stop it, Simon! Heffer: You'll spill everywhere! (Rocko flips over) (SLIP!) (A jumping gumdrop landed on his head) Rocko: (gasps) Help! (Runs around) (in panic) (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Gumdrop jumps away) (POOF!) (Rocko gets up) (and is annoyed) Rocko: Your son made a gumdrop jump on me (jumps up and down) (Simon laughs) (happily) Rocko: Stop it! You stop it! Stop it now! (Simon ribbits) Danny: Hey guys, No fighting. Stanz: Settle down. Luna: Let's not argue and let's figure out the food problem. Einstein: Or we'll end up being caught. (We head to the food pyramid) Tyler: Look at that pyramid. Ryan: It's big. Ian: And large. (We found another box top, 4/20) Alvin: Aha. (We entered) (together) Carrot: No General. No. Atomic Betty: What's chewing him? (We found another box top) Sparky: Aha. X-5: Perfect. (5/20) Fluffy: Just what we can use. (We entered the General's office) (all together) Ami: Hi Carrot. Yumi: What's going on? Kaz: Is something biting you? Carrot: Oh boy am I glad to see you. The island of this world is in danger. Master Shake: What? Frylock: With all characters as vegetables? Meatwad: Or what? Carrot: Yeah. There's lots of baddies over. Hundreds of them. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Tigger: Uh oh. Rabbit: Oh my. Carrot: You see the six food groups are defending and the general would declare war on them. But for me, I made up a peace conference to settle this problem. Eeyore: Could be worse. Blossom: Floret told us something about that. Bubbles: She sure did. Buttercup: Is she one of them? Edd: I'm afraid she is. Carrot: Yes, She's one of the delegates. Problem, Only two are here and four still need to come. We need six delegates for the conference or it'll be off. Ed: Oh no! It is true! Say it ain't so, Eddy. General: The conference is off?!? Then this means war! Eddy: Oh great. Carrot: No General! No! The conference is still on, So stay calm. Lumpy: Ooh. (We found another box top, 6/20) Sniffles: Got it. Carrot: One more thing. I gotta stay here to keep the general from declaring war, While someone go out to find the other four delegates and help them get here. They must've ran into trouble or baddies must got them. They should be here by now. (Cub gasps) Handy: So these delegates are wearing straw hats like Floret's? Petunia: Is that true? Carrot: It is. Floret and Luke Wigglybig are here, But the delegates that are still missing are Chuck Cheddar, Bean 47, Granny Smith and Pierre LaPa. Here's a list. Flaky: Let's see it. Generald: What's this?! Huggers and a sweets just marched through the headlands! War I tell you! Flippy: Holy Toledo! Carrot: No General, Wait! Vinnie: It can't be. Russell (HTF): Phooey. Toothy: This cannot be. (We went off) (on our mission) (We entered the conference room) (to find more information) Callie: Hi again, Floret. Priscilla: Any information? Floret: Good to see you again, Guys. Toby: What's up? Peck: Good. But found another box top. Ella: Oh. Wow. (7/20) Doc Quackers: Perfect. (We head off and entered a library) (to find some clues) Gumball: A dance lesson coupon. Darwin: That's right. Anais: Selena Celery Garnish. Never met her. Inspector Gadget: Wowzers. (We walked around the hallway of the library) (to find some clues) (We grabbed a special book) (from nearby) (We about to leave, ALARM) (goes off) Onion: Hold it. If you want to take that book, You have to check it out. Bert Raccoon: With pleasure. Onion: Do you have a library card? Ralph Raccoon: Sam does. Lawrence: Well, I have a hall pass. Melissa Raccoon: Just what we need. Onion: It's suppose to be a library card. Robert: Oh. We don't have one. Tanya Mousekewitz: But Sam does. Pajama Sam: What? No, I don't. Maggie Lee: Rats. Onion: Then you'll have to make one. Ben the Fox: By finding the right gears. Jack: A photo for it. But we need to take our photo. Oinky Doinky: Good idea. Anderson: We'll just keep it here until we get a photo to make a library card. Sheila: Right-o. (We leave) Sgt James Byrd: Let's go. (We left the pyramid and went along) (together) The Flea: Say, Look at that big doughnut. Rikochet: What does he do when we touch him? Buena Girl: Don't know. Robin Hood: Let's see now. (Rocky was about to bite it) Sprinkle: NO!! Maid Marian: Oh no! Rocky: Whoa! Excuse me. Didn't know you're alive. Andrina: Perhaps we should have noticed. Sprinkle: It's okay. I'm Sprinkle. Katrina: Nice to meet you. (We untie Sprinkle) (who escapes) (SPLASH) (into the water) Ed: It can float. Edd: So can I. Sprinkle: Thanks. Would you like a ride? Eddy: We do. (We hop on) (and float) (We float along and stop) Duckman: Uh oh. Ajax: What's wrong? Charles: The path is blocked by a dam of big french fries. Mambo: How can we get past them? Jimmy: We can't eat them, They're too big. Sheila Rae: Unless we find mustard. Louise: Ketchup. You mean. Wendell: Of course. Thumbelina: Hello there, Egg. Egg: Hello French Fry. Thumbelina: We're not french fries, We're heroes. Reader Rabbit: Excuse me. Egg: Oh. So you are. Math Rabbit: We're heroes. Babs: Do you eat fries? Buster: With ketchup on them? Egg: I do eat french fries. Even with mayonnaise on them. Fifi: Oh. So that's what. Egg: Well, I will eat them until someone put mayo on them. Plucky: Got it. (We be right back as we come to a tree with toppings in it) (all together) Ruby: Look at all these different sauces. Max (Max and Ruby): Okay. Let's see now. Comquateater: Ketchup. Mustard. Relish. BBQ sauce. Vinegar. Hot sauce. Soy sauce. Mayonnaise. Julimoda: What does Egg want to have on his fries? Periwinkle: Mayo. Tickety: That's what we need. (We take the jar of mayonnaise) Mailbox: Just what we need. (We head back to the fries) (together) (We spread the mayo on the fries) (for Egg to eat) Egg: Hey, What is that? Is it Mayonnaise? Furrball: Yup. Egg: Oh boy! (chews on the fries) (We head onward) (inside) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Look at that big heart. Natane: So large. (We entered) Gnorm: Wow. Zack: Ooh. Spooky. Kidney: Scary. Yin: There's three paths. Yang: Pretty unusual ones too. (We take the west path) (inside) (We come to shore) (and get off) Courage: Excuse me. Why are you wearing a bag on your head? Zak Pickle: Oh, that? Because I'm hiding from the bodyguards. Gadget Boy: Relax. They're gone now. Zak: Oh, by the way, I'm Zak Zig. Heather (GB): Nice to meet you. Zak: Nice to see you. And what brings you here? Penny Brown: Finding delegates. Zak: Oh. So you are. Fester: Can we have the bag? Zak: Help yourself. (We went along and found two box tops) Mordecai: Two box tops. How many did we find so far? Rigby: A number. (11/20) Pops: 11. Tigger: Look. Ring the bell game. (Picks up the mallet and hits the pad but the bell didn't ring) Darn. Skips: Let's try again. Darby: Maybe later. (Buster barks) Harry: Huh? Oh. Hello. Are you one of the delegates of the peace conference? Delegate: Yeah. Sure am. Earl: You must be Pierre. Aren't you? Pierre: Sure I am. To share the same name as the raccoon's pop. Amy: What are you doing in that prize tank? Can't you get out? Pierre: No, I tried. The only way to get me is ring the bell. Stinky: We tried that, But it's too high. We'll find another way to ring it. Don't worry. Emily: Let's see if we can find another way. Psy: That fairest wheel can help, But it's not spinning. Krypto: Due to its electricity shut off. Brainy: Better see if there's a switch for it. Streaky: I can find out where it is. (We go and check) Darla: Scrapping scarfs. A fairest wheel motor control by weight exercising parts. Shet: To keep buff. Tulio: Excuse me. Muffins. Miguel: Can you help us, please? Ellie: Aren't you suppose to be exercising on that motor? Muffin: Sorry. But we're on a break drawing pictures of those lovely bathing cupcakes there. Alec: Oh. (We found a box top) (from nearby) (12/20) Jonny: Only 8 left to find. Gidgette: Yeah. 12 down. Angus: Dagnabbit. This fosset is broken and leaking. Zelda: How can we fix it? October: We need to find a wrench to fix it. Huford: And where can we find one? (We shrug) Jon: Let's carry on. (We entered a photo booth) Pooh and the Gang: Oh. (We stay still) (and have our photos taken) Angelina: Now we can get the library card. Alice: Let's go. (We came to a show) Henry: Look at that. Mickey Hollandaise: But seriously folks, Let me ask you this. What goes ha-ha-ha-ha, Plop plop plop? All: I don't know. Mickey: An orange holding it's breath. Rocky: What? Andrina: What? Katrina: That's not the right answer for a joke like that. Punkin: Unusually expected. Tomato: Hey, You ain't funny! Mushmouse: How dare you. Mickey: But don't you get it? Orange hold his breath? Plop plop? Corn: Plop this, Wise guy. (Toss a pumpkin at him, PLOP) (SPLAT) (He runs into his trailer and came back on stage) (to try again) Mickey: What do you think of these shoes? Mario and Luigi: Hmm... (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (LAUGHING) (the kittens laugh) Mickey: Thank you. Now next off is Tom Rutabaga the knock knock king. (Tom Rutabaga appears) Tom: How about a big hand for Mickey and his floppy shoes? (smiles) Tom: Get a loud of this. You'll LOL. Knock knock. All: Who's there? Tom: Omelet. All: Omelet who? Tom: I'm not even Mickey Holidaise is. (LAUGHING) (at the joke) (We found another box top, 13/20) Margaret: Check. (We go into Mickey's trailer) (to see what's wrong with him) Rompo: Excuse me. Can we have that pumpkin that they plopped at you? Mickey: You may. (We take it and found another box top, 14/20) Eileen: Just what we will need. Walter Beakers: Excuse me. We saw your act. Leonard: Did something bother you? Mickey: Tell me, Did my act didn't go well? Elliot: Sort of at least. Mickey: I knew it. I am awful. Rocky: Don't say that. Andrina: You did well for just a bit. Katrina: What is wrong with your jokes? Chef Pierre: Don't go well as expected. Unlike my son and his best friend's. Mickey: Well, It's just a troop of sweets marched by and messed up my joke card. They're all out of order. I'm a lousy comedian. Babs Beaver: Not good. Rocky: Here. Let me fix them. Andrina: I'll try them too. Mickey: Go ahead. Be my guess. Katrina: Guests, you mean. Rocky: Let's see. What's round and tangy and blue? An audience laughing their heads off? No, That's not right. Andrina: I don't think so. Rocky: What's small and red and goes sixty miles an hour? Lettuce, Wood and a toothbrush? Blah! Andrina: I don't think so. Rocky: What can you use to make a salad, Build a boat and brush your teeth? I don't know but it's crawling on your shoulder? Andrina: Almost. Rocky: Not quite. Ahem. What has yellow and green stripes, Six hundred legs and great big fangs? A strawberry driving a car? Not funny to me. Andrina: Incorrect. Rocky: What goes ha-ha-ha-ha, Plop plop plop? An orange holding it's breath? Oh poo. Andrina: Rubbish. Rocky: Wait, I think I know the right answers. (Puts them in the right order) There. Why don't you try them now? Andrina: That will work. (Mickey looks at them) Katrina: Here you are. Mickey: Say, They look better. I shall try them out. Without the shoes. Tally: Much more like it. (Heads on stage) (to try again) Mickey: Hey, Audience, I'm back. Try not to get cross at me, But my jokes are better. Get this. What's round and tangy and blue? All: I don't know. Mickey: An orange holding it's breath! (the audience gasps) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) Rocky: That's better. Andrina: More like it. (LAUGHING) (so much) Mickey: Thank you. Thank you. Try this one. What's small and red and goes sixty miles an hour? Ed: Don't know. Edd: What for? Mickey: A strawberry driving a car! Eddy: Of course! (LAUGHING) (all together) Mickey: Hey, What can you use to make a salad, Build a boat and brush your teeth? Lettuce, Wood and a toothbrush! (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) Mickey: Excuse me, What has yellow and green stripes, Six hundred legs and great big fangs? All: Not sure. Mickey: I don't know either, But it's crawling on your shoulder! (the kittens laugh) Mickey: Just kidding. It's a joke. And for this last joke, What goes ha-ha-ha-ha, Plop plop plop? Huh? (they think) Mickey: An audience laughing their heads off! (Courage laughs) (We all laugh) (and giggle) (SNAPSHOTS) (our photos are taken) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Mickey: That was the best act I did and a big success. Thanks to you. And I don't need these shoes any more. Sam the Lion: Yeah. Good choice for shoes. Mickey: Now excuse me, I'll be talking to my agent. Nick: Help yourself. (He leaves) Judy: Great. Now he's off. Monica: Anyway, We can take these shoes since he doesn't need them anymore. Minka: Yeah. Good idea. (We take them) Snowball: Good. (We head off back to the heart) Duke: That was a great show. Gidget: Sure was. Max (Dog): Best show in the whole world ever. (We went to the north path) (to see what we could find there) Stan: Welcome to the Foothills? Pat: That's pretty unusual. (We went along) (together) Lupin II: The Garnishes. Fujiko: Pretty unexpected. Tia: Um, Hello. Nicky: What's up? Selena: Why, Hello there. Kitty: I presume you're Selena, right? Selena: Yes, I am. Hannah: We thought you would like these red shoes? Serena: Look good, huh? Selena: Oh my. I never seen such-such-such colorful shoes before. (Puts them on) And they fit. They fit perfectly. They're so comfortable and I can dance again. Thank you, Fellas. Thank you. Delbert: Such good waltz. (We found another box top, 14/20) Fanboy: Gotcha. Chum Chum: Only 6 left to find. General Skarr: Perfect. Rocky: Uh, Excuse me, Selena. We got a free Dancing lesson coupon here for some of your dancing. Andrina: Yeah. We know a lot about dancing. Selena: Why, You do. Right this way. Katrina: This should be good. (Inside) Selena: 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3. You're doing well. (we dance) Andrina: Just like a ball. Rocky: Where you dance. Angelina: This is just like our honeymoon. Chris: Yeah. (Rocky spins) (and as Andrina spins) Selena: Well, I guess that's all for today. Aku Aku: Best dance ever. (Crash chatters 'Thanks') Coco Bandicoot: It's our pleasure. (We went off and come to a construction site where a lot of beans were working) (from nearby) Rocko: Look at all those kidney and jelly beans. Which one of them is Bean 47? Andrina: Any one of them. Filbert: He's gotta be a kidney bean, That's our only clue. Katrina: If we figure it our right. (We found another box top, 15/20) Dr. Ghastly: There. Hector con Carne: Gosh. Too many kidney beans. Stomach: Which one is the right one? (We entered the office) (to see what was in there) (We peeked through a big crate) (to see what was in it) Dexter: BCS 4000. There's a lot of parts in there. Felina: Aha. Bean boss: It's hopeless. It didn't come with any instruction manual and it's hard to know how to put it together. Sugar: Oh my. Russell: I guess that book we got and didn't check out is really a instruction manual. Yakko: We've got to do something. Wakko: We better get it. Dot: Right away. (We went off back to the heart) (to where we were) (We went to the east path) (and entered another place) David: Welcome to the Bluburbs? Eric: That's not likely. Steven: Found another box top. Dave: We're at the top. (16/20) Joey: Perfect. (We went along) (together) (We see dancing cans) (together) Gir: Excuse me. Apple. Zim: Hello. Granny Smith: Yes? All: Hello. Alex: Are you one of the delegates of the peace conference? Marty: Hmm? Granny Smith: Yes I am. I'm Granny Smith. There's one thing first. Gloria (Hippo): What is it? Granny Smith: Help me! Melman: Got it. Skipper: Excuse me. These cans are jumping. Can: They're not jumping, They're dancing. It's called the Pogo. Rico: I see. Private: We'll get to that later. Kowalski: Let's just continue. (We went along and met plumbers) (from nearby) Wallace: What is this? Plumber #1: Oh, That's just my old ski ticket. I heard it's so cyrus now. You can have if you like. Steve: Just what we need. Joe: What are these shapes for? Plumber #1: That's the rout I always take when I go skiing. Kevin: Like going down the mountain. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. Doc: Look. A wrench. Happy: We can use that. Plumber #1: Are you a plumber? Do you have a plunger? Bashful: Oh gosh. Sneezy: What? We... We don't... Don't... Have a... A-a-a... Plunger. Ah-ah-ah-ah... AHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (wind whistles) Grumpy: Then let's not take it, Until we find a plunger. Sleepy: Ah yes. (Dopey founds another box top) (and grabbeds it) (17/20) (and winkeds) Bashful: Only three left to find. Doc: We must find them all. (We went off back to the heart) Happy: We're back where we are. (Went back south) Grumpy: Let's search for more clues. (We went over a bridge and stopped at mine workers) (from nearby) Tod: They're blocking the next path. Copper: How can we get by? (We pull a handle and made a big whistle blow) (echoing) (Workers stop) (and gasp) Worker: Quitting time! (they leave) Fiona: That was easy. Jaden: Very easy. Alexia: Found another box top. Kesha: Perfect. (18/20) Elbert: Just two more to go. (We went onward) (to find the last two) (We found another) (from nearby) Arista: Only one more to find. Fievel: Yes, Mother. Catricia: What a big horn. Abraham: Sure is large. Fortune Cookie: It is called the horn of celebration. Wilhelmina: So cool. Andrea: Mind if we blow it? Fortune Cookie: Help yourself. Don't mind that. (BLOW) (HORN TOOTS) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gosh. That was loud. Sandy: Too loud. (We went onward, Walked on a bridge, Then look down) (below) Daniel: Hello. Are you Chuck Cheddar, One of the delegates of the peace conference? Chuck: That's right. Cheese of adventure. Dinky: Are you stuck? Chuck: Yes. I am. My balloon got caught. Frankie: On a cotton candy cloud? Darn. Olivia: Any chance we can help you? Raldo: Can we get it unstuck? Rocky J. Squirrel: By eating it. Bullwinkle: Or make it heavy to get it unstuck. Melody: Using our weapons to cut it down. Chuck: No! That'll damage my hot air balloon. I need enough weight to get me down. Emerald: Oh. Sorry. Big C.: I can jump into the balloon. Barbra: And then it will break loose. Chuck: No! If you did then I'll fall to fast. All I need is 10 pounds, But there's already a sand bag underneath my balloon and I can't see how much weight is in it. Can you see? Tawnie: Not good enough. Sasha: I can't see it. Buzz Lightyear: Where can it be? Andrew: Don't worry. We'll try to find a way to look at it another way. Harry: Yeah. Great idea. (We went onward) (to find more clues) Pikachu: Pika. Eevee: Eevee. Tim: Hey, A ski area. Amy Fourpaws: Impressive. (We look at a map) Earl: It's a map. Stinky: These shapes shows which path to take. The same shapes on the ski ticket. Hamtaro: Correct. (Roderick crawled out of the baby carrier and landed on a sleigh and sled down the hill) Bijou: Look! Waldo: Roderick! Jingle: Son! Ellie: Hang on! (Gets on some skis) Here I come! (Skis down the hill) Charles: Careful, niece! Shy: Whoa! (Rolls down the hill) Julie: Wait for us! (We skied down the hill) Trix: This is fun! Just like the slope in Spy Fox games and how we encounter the Mayan Mayhem and many others! Tina: But kinda fast. Slappy: Yeehaw! (We get left) go left) Skippy: Wahoo! (We went over some bumps) (WHEE!) (We go left again) Num Nums: Yeehaw! Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Piloff: Too fast! (We go right) Zozi: Full steam ahead! Kirk: Look up ahead! Gregory: Trouble! Phineas: A plunger! Gladys: Just what we need! (SNATCH) Nia: Gotcha! Ellie: I gotcha! Yoses: Saved you! (We approach the finish line) Gabby: Finishing line. (Goofy yodel) (WHEE!) (THUD) (Wilhelm scream) Piper: Wow. Xiro: That was fun. Dagino: At least we found a plunger. Kairel: Now we can go unclog something. (We head back to the food pyramid) (to get the book) (We take another dance lesson coupon) (from nearby) Woody: Excuse us. We got a photo of us. Now can we have a library card? Library Woman: Yes. (Our card is made) Coco (Noah's Ark): Perfect. Buzz: Now can we check that book out? Library Woman: Yes. (We check it out) Woody: Thanks. Library Woman: Make sure you return it in 3 weeks. Okay? Both: Promise. (We went off) Bruma: Now let's go. (We stop near a gate guarded by two carrots) Mrs. Brisby: Hmm... Teresa Brisby: How can we get by them? (We shrug) Martin Brisby: Anyone with a smart idea? Cynthia: If we ask them? Justin: To get permission? Timmy: Who knows? Shh... Jeremy: Take it easy. Reba Pollyanna: Wait a second. This must be the last box top. Polly: Aha. Jessie: That's all 20 box tops. You know what this means? Priscillia and Marie: Yes. Juliet: We can now get that Pajama Sam action figure with titanic elbow thrust. Isaac: Yeah. Just to show how brave he is. (We send the 20 box tops into the mail) (toward the truck) (Boxes switched) (together) (And we finally got the action figure) (at last) Rocky: Hurray! We finally got our action figure! Andrina: Hooray! Now Sam is pleased to have this! Hello Kitty: Uh, Excuse me. Carrot Guard: Yes? Dear Daniel: Is it okay that we can enter? Carrot Guard: Sorry. But this is only for gores to enter here. Maggie Lee: Aw... Ben: Gourds? What are gourds? Jack Jackalope: Ones that look like this. Pajama Sam: Um, Look. A sweet potato. Both: What?! Where? (Sam puts on the pumpkin) Oinky Doinky: Fooled you! Guard: Oh. Hello. Gourd. Mr. Blue Jay: Good work, Pajama Sam. Elvis: Hope it works. Rusty: It might. (Sam was about to enter) Guard: Hold it, We o... Wait, It's gourds only. Right? Frisky: Right. Guard: So he's a gourds and that means... Uh... Bluebell: We can go on. Guard: Aha! Go ahead. Skipper (Bunny): Now we can carry on. (We entered) Ranger Jones: Perfect timing as usual. Skeeter: What a big telescope. Mr. Dink: Looks cool. (We peek) Patti: Look! Doug: It's Chuck and his balloon that we can see from here. Connie: See? Ren: Say, That bag has 8 pounds of sand in it. Stimpy: So cool. Chicken: So we need a bag with 2 pounds of sand to get him down. Got it. Cow: 8 + 2 = 10. Baboon: Bingo! Weasel: Great! (We head off and came back to the beach) (where we were at) (We use a shovel to put 2 scoops of sand into the bag) (like stoking the fire with coal) Connor: There. Casey: That should do it. (We head off and came back to the bean workers) (together) (We came back to the office) Comquateater: Excuse me, Sir. We thought you would like this manual book. Julimoda: Because it's really good for you to read, you see. Bean boss: The BCS 4000 operator's guide by Dr. Gizmo. We can now put the machine together. Quick. Help pull this. Dallben: Thanks. (We drag the crate outside) Fitz: Careful now. Narrator: later. Dexter: It's all ready. Alvin Seville: And all ready to go. Bean boss: Why don't we get this machine going. Do the honors? Brittany Miller: It's our job. Bean boss: All beans to the counting and sorting machine. Simon Seville: Got it. Lillian: This will help us find 47. Kidney beans goes on one side and the jelly beans goes on the other. Stephenie: Yes. (We get to work on sorting and counting the bean) Jones: Watch this. (Each kidney and jelly bean were sorted) James Horse: Keep going. Narrator: 1 hour later. Courage: That's 10 so far. Jack Penguin: So far so good. Narrator: Two hours later. Oly: 25 so far. Jim: So good. Narrator: Three hours later. Gomez: Will you hurry up, I need to get more time cards. Lurch: Got it. Jaq: We just got 40 so far. Pugsley: So good. (And then later, The alarm goes off) Billy Sheep: Uh-oh. Bean 47: Oh boy, It's me. I'm number 47. Whoohoo! Webb: Makes perfect sense. Bean boss: Guess you're 47, So you need to be at the peace conference by now. Better take this straw hat, So we won't get confuse again. Dick Penguin: No indeed. 47: It's a pleasure. I'll be on my way. (Went off) Kenneth Penguin: It's our pleasure to take this straw hat. Stephen Squirrelsky: One day and three to go. Sandy: So far so good. Slappy: We better keep going. Skippy: And carry on. (We went onward on our mission) (to carry on) (We stopped by the dancing cans again) (to have a rest) Griff: I think I know how to get these cans to dance a different way. Excuse me. Would you like a free dance lesson? Zoe: Pretty please. Can: A free dance lesson? Sure. Say, There's a phone number on it, I'll give them a call right now. (Talks through a cell phone) Hello? We got a coupon for free dance lessons, Would you mind giving us some? Oh great. What? Stand back? I don't un... Whoa! Cornfed: Let's try it. (Selena pops out of the cell phone) (from nearby) Selena: Hello. Buck: Hi. Serena: That's some magic. Larry 3000: Cool. Selena: My, We do have work to do. Okay everyone, Listen up and grab a partner, We're going to learn to waltz. Now watch and do as we do. Otto: Cool. Selena: 1 2 3, 1 2 3. Dannan: Counting up. Pigley: The cans are doing the waltz now. Ferny: Correct. (Granny Smith got out of the mess) Norbert: You okay? Daggett: Speak up. Granny Smith: Thanks for saving me. I'm glad you got me out of there. Anais: You can now get to the conference in time. Darwin: As usual. Granny Smith: Guess I better. (Went off) Gumball: Good luck. Tigger: That's 2 and only 2 left to help. Pooh: Work in progress. (We came back to the plumbers) (at last) Tennessee: Is this your plunger? Chumley: The one that you wanted? Plumber #1: Say they got a plunger. They're plumbers like us. Plumber #2: Way to go, lads. Mario: Now can we use that wrench? Plumber #3: Yes, you can. (We take it) Luigi: Got it. (We head back to the beach) (from nearby) Booker: Now this fosset can be fix. Coco Bandicoot: With this wrench we've got. (TURN) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Aku Aku: All fix. Spyro: Perfect. Gopher White: Let's water those cauliflower. Prince Chantment: Great idea. (We water them and they grow bigger) (like mountains) Flea: Whoa. They really grow fast around here. Rupert: Thanks to the help of our magic. Cupcake #1: Oh no. Bernice: Oh nuts. Cupcake #2: What is it? Sapphire: We've been found out, I guess. Cupcake #3: It's... It's... Cupcakes: Shade?! Aw! Cynder: Fooled you! Cupcake #1: Let's go girls. We'll find shade some place else. Hunter: Good work. (The cupcakes leave) Muffin #1: Darn. Sparx: Serves them right. Muffin #2: There goes the cupcakes, Dude. Muffin #3: Bummer. Blink: We got them fooled. Muffin #2: What'll we do now? Muffin #1: Work out some more. What else? Sgt James Byrd: Oh boy. (The muffin went back to exercising on the motor) (on the Ferris Wheel) Pierre LaPa: Goodness. The wheel is turning again. Sheila: It is. (We get on the Ferris Wheel) (and hit the bell) Voice: Winner! All: Hooray! (Pierre slides out of the tank) Agent 9 :Ta-da! Pierre: Well done, Well done. You have completed the rescuing of me. You have the sensitive thanks of me. Angus: It's our pleasure. Gidgette: You better get to that peace conference right away. Jonny: And fast. Pierre: I guess I should. Again thanks and bye now. (Went off) Zelda: Perfect. Huford: That's 3 down, Only 1 left to save. October: And we know what to do about it. (We head to the food pyramid to see if the general didn't start the war) Jon: I hope he didn't start the war yet. General: What?! I said guard not gourd! Great glash! It's so hard to find good help now a days. Shane: Thank goodness. David: Excuse me. Rodger: Hello? General: Great rhubarb, Private, It's about time you got here. Where are those reports I asked for? Brian: There must be some mistake. You didn't ask us for any reports. Terry: We never met before. Barney: Not even a bit. Pongo: Shesh. Mungo: Not too loud. General: Oh. Then it's a good thing you didn't bring me any reports. Keep it up, Lads, You might get a promotion out of this. Gregory: Oh good. Jimmy Crane: Excuse us now. Would you? Slippery: We'll be on our way. (We head back to Chuck) (and arrive to help him) Melody: Here. This bag of sand can help you get unstuck. Barbra: Now it should work. Chuck: Brilliant. Thank you. Emerald: It's a pleasure. (TOSS) Tawnie: And off he goes. (Bag hags, Then the balloon moves) Sasha: Down it goes. Chuck: It's working! Thanks guys, You're the best. I am now off the peace conference. (Went off) (and was gone) Danny Danbul: That's all of the delegates. Olie Polie Bear: Perfect work. Stephen Squirrelsky: We better get on over to the pyramid and see if it gets along. Sandy Cheeks: Right. (We went off) (together) Narrator: Later... Chuck: I'm telling you, Meals should consist strictly of dairy products. Chuck: For health reasons. Pierre: But is the brains that have been healthy for much healthier foods. Toulouse: Hey. What's all the arguing about? Huh? Berlioz: And what's wrong with you guys? Chuck: Crusty here thinks he's healthier then I am. Marie: More healthy? Pierre: This cheese has gone rancid. I cannot negotiate with him. Wallace: Eh. 47: You're both fools, The bean way is the only way. (Gromit gulps) Granny Smith: Nonsense. Fruits are the principal staples for meals and dessert. Mike, Lu, and Og: Wow. Chuck: What do you know, You old crab apple? David and Shane: Hey! Granny Smith: A lot more then you, You overgrown lump of mold. Floret: Please. Let's not resort to name calling. Non-Smoking Cowboys: Well, good. Luke: Who made you the boss, You wilted weed? Floret: Flat head. Luke: Shrub. Chuck: Cavity. Sailing Crew: Yes. Edd: CUT IT OUT!! Eddy: Enough! General: What's going on here? I heard shouting, This means war. Ed: That's right. Tulio: No, it doesn't. Miguel: Not really. Stephen Squirrelsky: Listen please. You're all being silly fighting over each other. If there's one thing we know since we've been here, It's that no food is an island. Sandy: Yes. That's why we're doing more Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam specials that Andrew has asked for. Chuck: What? Granny Smith: What are you talking about? Slappy: We're telling the truth. Skippy: The cheese and bread are fighting which one is the best. But put them together will make a cheese sandwich will be best. That's better. Rocky J. Squirrel: Makes perfect. General: Hmm... Cheese Sandwich. Dexter: And think of other things that can be put together. Like PB&J, Mac and cheese, Peaches and cream and celery with peanut butter on it. Mac Foster: Sounds good to me. Wallace: Even cheese and crackers. Rabbit: Come on, Why do we need to think of food in a time like this? Bloo: Because we practice, Rabbit. (Rabbit sighs) Frankie: You really do think of people learning about food, don't you? Coco: Coco. Madame Foster: Sure does. Thumbelina: Besides, All of the best things to eat are made different kinds of foods working together. Arthur Pantha: Makes perfect sense, you know. Reginald: You suppose to work together and not fight. It'll give the world peace. Okay? Rosie: Right? Chuck: Hmm... Pierre: Better? Gogo: Better. Rocky: Maybe like an apple broccoli bean cheese and lollipop sandwich. (laughs) Andrina: Sounds cool to me. (laughs) Chuck: Say, They got a point. Katrina: Sounds good. Pierre: And we've been most foolish. Chuck: Put it there, Partner. Hello Kitty: Good. Delegates: Yeah! Let's do it! Dear Daniel: Teamwork together. General: Cooperation. This means... Means... Carrot: Peace general. Peace. Elliot: Got it. General: Exactly. In that case, I officially declare peace. Dwarfs: Hooray! PPGs: Yay! Carrot: Good speech, Heroes. You really save the day with that one. Eds: Hooray! Anderson: It's a pleasure. Emily: No worries. Floret: Do you have to stick around to make plans for the future or do you need to get home for dinner? Stephanie: We're still in the present. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dinner?! Oh dang. We forgot. Sandy: It's dinner time! (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (Credit plays) (and stops) (Marie and Priscillia Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam